L'absente
by Masha10
Summary: Maka y Soul discuten. Él la hiere y quiere disculparse, y que mejor manera que a traves de la música? Fic inspirado en la canción L'abstene de uno de mis artistas favoritos, Yann Tiersen. Es mi primer one-shot así que espero que os guste!


**Notas del autor:** Sólo quería decir antes de que empezarais a leer, que este es mi primer One-shot. Así que agradecería que postearais Rewievs con consejos prácticos y/o críticas constructivas, las destructivas no serán bienvenidas u_u

Y como dato curioso decir que este one-shot ha sido escrito en Roma (Italia) y terminado en el vuelo VY 6115 Roma Barcelona a las once y pico de la noche viendo la luna desde al aire *3*.

Pues eso, espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece (por desgracia t.t)

El ambiente estaba caldeado en casa de Soul y Maka, habían tenido una discusión recientemente, a causa de una misión, que por suerte solo les costó un buen susto, aunque hubiese podido ser peor si no hubiera sido por los refuerzos formados por el equipo Black Star y Tsubaki que les salvaron por los pelos. Pero al llegar a casa un mal comentario desencadenó una discusión, aunque esta vez peor que las habituales.

-ERES UN IMBECIL!-gritaba la rubia.

-Y TU UNA PECHO PLANA!- le reprochaba el peliblanco.

-Y TU UN TIPO QUE SE CREE COOL Y ES DE TODO MENOS ESO-Las palabras ya salían solas, ya no pensaban si era cierto o no lo que decían, sólo querían descargar su rabia.

-A SI? PUES TU ERES UNA JODIDA INUTIL Y UNA DEBILUCHA QUE DE MIERDA!-Lo dicho, palabras que salen solas sin que sean realmente ciertas. Pero eso le dolió a la rubia, y mucho. Constantemente se recriminaba a ella misma lo débil que era y lo inútil que se sentía a veces. Hasta que Soul se lo negaba, y le decía lo mucho que valía y lo grandiosa que era peleando. Eso siempre la animaba. Su compañero aunque enfadarla también sabia como animarla. Pero esta vez le decía lo contrario, seria ahora que estaba siendo sincero, o las anteriores veces?

-En serio lo crees?-dijo Maka cabizbaja y con lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, aunque ella no lo permitiría. Aquello realmente le había dolido, le había dado en su punto débil, su talón de Aquiles, y Soul lo sabía. Lo sabía y se odiaba por ello. Él realmente no lo creía el que ella fuera una inútil, al contrario, ella era fuerte, valiente y decidida. Porque mierda había dicho eso? Las palabras no le salían de la boca.

-Soul dime, de veras lo crees?-Volvió a repetirle ella, ansiando una respuesta negativa. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ya que a él no le salían las palabras.-Esta bien, ahora si me disculpas quiero irme a mi cuarto.-dijo ella apartándolo suavemente del camino que la llevaba a la puerta.

Él no pudo hacer más que apartarse, ya que se había quedado saturado. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle y a la vez tan pocas maneras de decirlas que las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

Ella entró en su cuarto, y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo que le despertó de ese estado de "trance". Y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Maka se tumbó en su cama y aplastó su cara contra la almohada. Ahora sí que ya no tenía motivos para contener el rio de lagrimas que ansiaba liberarse de sus ojos. No le importaba si dejaba la almohada empapada, solo quería llorar. Realmente Soul la consideraba una inútil? Porque no le había respondido si era asi? Lo habría dicho sin pensar? Ojala fuera eso…Porque tenían que acabar siempre peleados? Si es cierto que las peleas diarias ya eran una rutina y en el fondo le gustaban, eran algo suyo, de ella y Soul sólo. Pero esto no eran los típicos piques de cada día, esta vez Soul se había pasado. Argh porque tenía que ser siempre tan estúpido? Soul era un estúpido, egocéntrico, creído, vago, salido, cabezota, maleducado… y aun así le quería…Le quería mucho, demasiado, aunque el parecía no dase cuenta de eso.

Porque realmente, hay tantas veces en las que le parecía que se le notaba demasiado y nada, Soul a lo suyo. Mas tontito el pobre a veces…Pero aun así estaba colada por él, y colada es poco. Le necesitaba como se necesita al aire para respirar. Porque perderle a él sería como quedarse sin oxigeno, moriría. Sin él estaba perdida. Pero eso no servía de nada porque según parecía, para Soul ella no era más que su compañera, su técnico, una amiga. Sólo una amiga…ella quería ser más que eso, pero si le contaba todo esto a Soul, quizás ya no podría ser ni su amiga, ya que él podría incluso evitarla o sentirse cohibido por su presencia, y no, mejor ser una amiga que ser sólo "alguien". Así que las cosas debían quedarse así hasta nuevo aviso.

Mira que eres idiota Soul, peor que eso eres algo peor que idiota. Se repetía él, sentado en el sofá mirando el techo sin mirar. Sólo podía pensar en lo asqueroso que había sido con Maka. Quería disculparse, decirle tantísimas cosas…pero primero debía ordenar las palabras y elegirlas bien. Y para eso necesitaba despejarse, y que mejor que tocar el piano? En realidad le gustaba tocar el piano sólo para dos personas, para Maka y también para él, para su uso exclusivo. Le relajaba. Fue a su cuarto, no sin antes parar la oreja al cuarto de su compañera. Nada. Silencio. Se habría dormido? Quizás fuese lo mejor. Al entrar en su cuarto fue a sentarse a un pequeño banquillo que había junto a un teclado, no podían permitirse en ese pequeño apartamento un grande y bonito piano de cola. Dejó caer sus dedos sobre las blancas y pulidas teclas del piano, y dejó que sus manos se guiaran solas, tocando una bonita, pero a la vez triste melodía que siempre le había gustado y le ayudaba a ordenar su mente.

L'absente **l** Yann Tiersen

Link .com/watch?v=9wIbylO24gE

Eh? Después de llorar un rato le había entrado sueño, y cuando ya casi estaba a punto de quedarse por fin dormida, una melodía a piano la sorprendió. Nunca le había oído tocar esa melodía, pero era él sin duda. Soul. Y la escuchó. Era una melodía de todo menos alegre. Bueno, sinceramente las melodías alegres no eran para Soul. Él solía tocar melodías lúgubres, tristes y melancólicas, pero preciosas. Muchas seguro que eran mil veces más bonitas que la melodía más alegre. Además, Soul tocaba de un modo especial, o al menos eso le parecía a ella, quizás realmente tuviera su modo especial de tocar o quizás fuera solo que estaba locamente enamorada de él y todo lo que él hacia le parecía que estuviera mejor que lo que hicieran los demás. Porque él **ES** el mejor y Maka lo sabía . Nunca lo admitiría en frente de él claro está, pero aun y todo los defectos que tenia (que eran muchos) era el mejor, al menos para ella.

Salió de su habitación y se fue a la de Soul, tenía la puerta cerrada, pero la música se oía perfectamente. Era una melodía realmente única. Plagada de tristeza, soledad, dolor y hasta ira y rabia. Y quizás, sólo quizás al menos a ella le parecía que había un poco de…arrepentimiento?

Abrió la puerta. Soul estaba enfrascado en su canción y no pareció darse cuenta. Pareció.

Él la oyó entrar. Mas que oírla la sintió. Podía sentir perfectamente a Maka, ya fuera por su aroma que podía escuchar desde varios metros de distancia o su sola presencia. Estaba ahí. Decidió no dejar de tocar. Con esa canción quería expresarle lo mal que se sentía de haberla herido. Quizás las palabras no fueran su punto fuerte, pero se expresaba bastante bien mediante la música. Y Maka podía entenderle, estaba seguro. En realidad Maka podía entenderle siempre, ya fuese mediante sus torpes palabras o sus canciones.

Cuando la canción terminó Maka decidió salir de la habitación ya que no quería que él se enterase que le había estado escuchando en "su" momento, pero algo lo detuvo.

-No. Espera.

Una voz providente del piano le habló, más bien le ordenó algo. Soul le pidió que se quedara.

-Lo siento.

-Qué?

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Soul le estaba pidiendo disculpas? Quizás realmente eso lo dijo sin pensar, quizás no había querido hacerle daño.

-Acércate, por favor.

Soul le pedía que se sentara al banquillo, junto a él. Era un banquillo más o menos amplio. Cabían dos personas sin tener que estar muy apretadas, pero tampoco podían tener su espacio personal que digamos. Se sentó.

Él la miró. Ella le miró. Él sabía lo que iba a decirle, lo había estado pensando y quería y necesitaba decírselo, fuera cual fuera la reacción de Maka. Ya había tomado la decisión. Ella sólo esperaba que quería decirle él. Pero lo que vino a continuación, NUNCA es decir, JAMÁS se lo habría esperado. Él habló.

-Maka perdóname por favor. Siento lo que dije antes tú no eres una inútil, al contrario. Creo que eres la mejor técnico de todo el Shibusen, la más fuerte y la más valiente. Y perdóname por ser tan sumamente estúpido a veces, y por hacerte daño como ha pasado hoy. Pero Maka sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero.

Qué? Había dicho que la quería? Él a ella? No podía ser, esto no podía ser real, era demasiado bueno para ser real. Soul confesándole amor a…ella?

-Soul yo..-Quiso decir algo pero Soul le puso la mano enfrente sus labios sin llegar a rozarlos pidiendo así que callara, que ahora quería hablar él.

A él le había costado mucho tomar esa decisión y no la dejaría hablar a ella hasta que él hubiera terminado, no fuese que después pudiera arrepentirse, y no iba a quedarse a medias.

-Ahora déjame hablar a mí, Maka.

Por dios sonaba tan bien su nombre en su boca…su voz la embriagaba. Quería decirle que ella también le quería, pero él la mandó callar y asintió con la cabeza, esperando que él dijera todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Maka te quiero. No perdona, mentira. Te amo, te amo Maka. Te necesito. Maka estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero escondértelo mas. Porque cuando tú no estás yo no soy nada, de hecho no soy nada sin ti. Y es que Maka te deseo, al verte sólo puedo pensar en besarte, besarte una y otra vez. Abrazarte y no soltarte nunca, mantenerte siempre a mi lado. Protegerte, ayudarte, quiero quererte Maka y hacerte feliz. Quiero hacerte feliz **YO**. Sé que puede sonar egoísta, y lo es, pero sólo quiero que estés conmigo, abrazarte yo, quererte yo, hacerte sonreír yo. Porque estoy loco por ti Maka. Sé que todo esto puede sorprenderte pero es así, te amo y no puedo negarlo ni esconderlo más. Y sé que esto que te voy a pedir es difícil, pero no quiero que por esto nuestra relación cambie, puesto que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo y-

Soul no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque algo bloqueo sus palabras. Unos labios se posaron encima de los suyos. Pero no unos labios cualquiera, sus labios, los labios de Maka. Soul abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada. Que era esto? Era realmente cierto o se había quedado dormido y no era más que un sueño? Fuese lo que fuese era una oportunidad única, y correspondió al beso como era debido.

Maka no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Soul. Era realmente Soul? **SU** Soul? O era un sueño? Soul se la estaba declarando y de qué manera…Tanto si era realidad o ficción quería disfrutar ese momento. Soul dijo que quería besarla no? Entonces ella podía besarlo, por fin, como siempre había querido. Y así lo hizo.

El beso duró tanto como pudieron aguantar ellos dos, hasta que el puñetero oxigeno empezaba a faltar. Se separaron. Él la miró a los ojos, incrédulo. Ella lo miro a los ojos, emocionada. El tan ansiado momento que sin saberlo ambos esperaban. Se miraban en silencio, demostrando en sus miradas el amor que sentían mutuamente. Hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio.

-Desde cuando Soul?

Él la miró intrigado.

-Desde cuando qué?

-Desde cuando sientes esto?

Él cerró los ojos un momento, haciendo memoria.

-Sentirlo sentirlo no podría decirte el momento exacto, pero darme cuenta de lo que sentía hará unos cuatro meses. Y tú?

Ella sonrió triunfante.

-Cinco meses y seis días.

-Y porque no me lo dijiste?-Preguntó él, en cierta parte apenado porque habían estado cuatro meses haciendo el estúpido, escondiendo sentimientos que ambos compartían y a la vez alegre porque Maka le quería desde hacia tiempo.

-y porque no lo dijiste tu?-Preguntó ella también. Entonces se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Volvieron a mirarse. Ciertamente podrían estarse toda una vida así.

-Bueno-Dijo él.-Acaso importa eso realmente?

-Ahora ya no.-dijo ella.

Sonrieron.

Entonces esta vez fue él quien la besó. La besó con todo el amor que tenia dentro. Fue un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado, tal y como era su amor por ella. Ella puso sus brazos encima sus hombros juntando así sus manos detrás de el cuello de él. Él la cogió por la cintura, acercándola así mas a él. Tuvieron que separarse. Esta vez al mirarle ella vio en él una sonrisa picara.

-En que estas pensando pervertido?-Dijo ella sonrojandose.

Él bajó una de sus manos hasta al trasero de ella y giró la cabeza hasta la cama, señalándola.

-Que te parece si seguimos ahí?

-Eres un pervertido Soul.-Dijo ella, sonriendo y volviendo a besarlo.

-Y te gusta.-dijo él esta vez al separarse mirándola con deseo.-Verdad?

-No pienso responder a eso.-Dijo ella sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado.

Él sonrió. La cogió por la espalda y las piernas, levantándola y tumbándola en la cama, quedando él por encima de ella. Y esta vez cuando él la miro a los ojos habló.

-Te amo, Maka.

-Y yo a ti, Soul.


End file.
